Hotel Transylvania 2 One-Shots
by Maya Phantom
Summary: Just some cute one-shots about Hotel Transylvania that are based off of another fanfic by Sweetberry 771. I do not own these characters or the original story, I'm not that awesome. I thought that these were pretty good so I uploaded them. If Sweetberry 771 wants to use these in her original story feel free to. I don't mind at all.
1. Little Red Got Attitude

**Chapter 1: Little Red Got Attitude**

Jenna couldn't believe what was happening. Van Helsing had managed to survive and came back for revenge. She was blazing with anger as she watched him stand over Johnny, Wilbur, and Emina, who Wilbur was holding protectively. "Stop. Leave them alone" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Helsing looked at her, smirking cockily. He knew that she couldn't do anything from the cage he somehow got her into. "Oh look, your little sister and girlfriend. So sad to see her like this. Forced to watch as I slaughter the both of you. And she can't do a single thing about it." he taunted. Jenna shot him a deadly glare. That was the absolute last straw, now she was just about ready to kill him. "I SAID LEAVE THEM ALONE!" she screamed. Everyone looked up at her in shock and fear. "Dude, you are about to die. For real this time" Johnny said while she grabbed two of the cage bars and bent them so she could get out. She tackled Helsing and pinned him to the ground quickly. She punched him in the chest and the room was filled with the sound of a bone breaking. She then, using only one hand, grabbed his wrist and flipped him multiple times before driving him up a wall and pressing him against it. "I'm not a killer, but if you even look at anyone in this room in the wrong way I will hurt you so bad you'll wish I did kill you. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" she yelled right in his face. He nodded violently. Then she grabbed him by his shoulders and threw him across the room. Everyone looked at her in shock, except for her big brother. She walked over to Wilbur, Emina, and Johnny to help them stand up. Then she rubbed her eyes and yawned while stretching. "Well I'm tired, so I'm going to go take a nap" she said. She gave Johnny a hug, Wilbur a quick peck on the lips, and Emina a kiss on the forehead. She walked away leaving everyone in complete and utter shock. "Yeah she's always been like that" Johnny explained quickly.


	2. New Beginnings Pt 1

New Beginnings

Jessie was storming through the hotel, still mad as hell about her little run in with Henry. She walked over to Jenna's room and knocked rather loudly. "Open up, cuz" she yelled while pounding on the door continuously. Soon Jenna opened the door and Jessie stepped inside to see all the other teenage monster girls. "Oh, hey…" said awkwardly. "Did you wanna talk, Jessie" Jenna asked. "Yeah I just met the most annoying and immature boy in existence. He had the nerve to accuse me of pushing him in the pool. Like I care enough about his life to interfere with it" she steamed. They all looked at each other and nodded all thinking the same thought. They knew she was talking about Henry because he was just walking around soaking wet grumbling something about some annoying girl, but they decided to ask about it anyway. "What did this guy look like" Mavis asked. "Um he kind of looked like a werewolf hyena hybrid thing. I guess he had like some wisp of air or something around him because when I looked at him I saw this flash of purple" she said deciding not to mention she thought he was cute. "Wait what. You zinged with Henry. My brother Henry. Most obnoxious guy on the planet" Holly asked. "What? What do you mean I 'zinged' with Henry" Jessie asked, feeling confused. "It means that you guys are meant to be together" Katya explained. "Congrats cuz" Jenna squealed. "I can't believe that Henry zinged" Mavis said. "Me neither" they all agreed. "Whoa are you saying that I'm meant to be with that obnoxious guy I just met?" she asked just to recap. "Yeah" Jenna said while nodding excitedly. "Wow" she whispered to herself. She turned around to go meditate on the roof to clear her mind.

"I can't believe this" she said while shaking her head. "No way is all that sappy soul mate stuff real" she said to herself. She stepped onto the roof and took in the view. She couldn't believe how beautiful it was. She took a few steps backwards before tripping over something. She closed her eyes and braced her self for impact, but she didn't hit the floor. She immediately opened her eyes and turned her head to see the guy she met at the pool, who was apparently called Henry. She shot up once she saw him and brushed herself off. "What are you doing here" she snapped. "Hey back off. I just came for the view. And you could at least say thank you. I could've let you fall just now and I didn't. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He expected her to say thanks for catching her like she was some damsel in distress. "Ok, first of all, I don't need your help. And second of all you must obviously like me or something if you caught me because I would've let you fall just to be honest" she said. "Well fine than. I'll just leave if you hate me that much" he snapped. She smirked, then remembered that this guy was her zing. 'Wait" she said, cringing in disgust at the fact that she was doing this. "Thanks for catching me" she said, swallowing her pride. He actually seemed to brighten up a bit. "Your welcome" he said, blushing slightly.

To be continued


	3. New Beginnings Pt 2

New Beginnings Pt. 2

Jessie and Henry had been up on the roof talking for two hours. Jessie started to realize that Henry was really sweet and funny. Not to mention he was bringing out the old Jessie.

"Hey can I tell you something" she asked, feeling a bit shy. "Shoot, Jess" he replied. "You know I wasn't always Goth and well like this" she said gesturing to her dark clothing and makeup. "What do you mean" he asked, confused. "I used to be a lot like my cousins Johnny and Jenna. Hell, I was more optimistic than both of them combined" she confessed feeling unbelievably comfortable with Henry. "What happened" he asked eyeing her, unable to picture her all colorful and optimistic. "Um, I guess I just wanted to stand out. Everyone in my family is all colorful and always happy and bright and positive and goofy. I just wanted to be different, unique. Crazy right" she said, honestly believing he thought she was insane. "Actually, I get it. Almost all of my siblings are smart and polite and responsible. I was never really all that responsible and focused. I was always the goofball so I decided if I can't be like my siblings I'll just be me. But like to the extreme" he explained. "What is it with us" she laughed. "I don't know"

That was when they locked eyes. They felt a magnetic pull to each other, drawing them closer to each other. Jessie's eyes fluttered closed and she felt his lips press against hers in a sweet kiss. It lasted about ten seconds and Jessie could feel electricity coursing through her veins. They looked at each other an smiled shyly while blushing. "I, uh, I should get going" Jessie said while getting up. Henry stood up too, and slightly stumbled forward and running into Jessie. They both blushed at the sudden contact. "Jessie started to smile. "Moving a little fast, are we now" she joked. "Yeah I guess I just can't get enough of you" he laughed. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly kissed him on the lips before turning and walking off the roof.

Jessie walked to her room and closed the door behind her after making sure no one was in the hallway. Then she let out a loud squeal of excitement. She had a mini celebration that included jumping on her bed and dancing. Then she calmed herself down and walked over to her mirror. She stared at herself for a while. Then she grabbed a face towel and wiped off all of the purple lipstick and heavy black eye shadow. Then she walked into the bathroom and ran the shower water to rinse out the black hair dye. She got her suitcase and pulled out a light pink dress she had brought because she secretly liked to put on her old clothes and see how much she had changed. She put it on and grabbed a matching headband. She took out some pale pink lip gloss and applied it while humming to herself. When she was satisfied with herself she left the room.

She entered the lobby feeling both nervous and excited. When Jenna saw her her jaw hit the floor. She nudged her parents and brothers and they looked at her wide eyed. Soon all of them were staring at her in shock. She was grinning excitedly at being herself again. "No more hiding" she said to them. "Hey guys what's going on" Henry asked while entering the lobby. Jessie turned around and smiled at him brightly waiting for his reaction. "Jessie, is that you" he asked, squinting at her. "Yeah it's me" she said quietly.

to be continued...again...


	4. New beginnings Pt 3

New Beginnings Pt. 3

Jessie was so excited to be herself again. Everyone kept asking her questions about her sudden change in, well everything. She only had one response. "My zing." Everyone would say aw and question who it was and she'd just tell them to ask him themselves.

Then everyone got fed up with the mystery her aunt stepped up. "Jessie who is your zing already. You won't tell us, but I need to know so I can judge him to make sure he's good enough for you" she complained. "You guys really want to know who he is?" she asked, laughing a little. "Yes, just tell us who he is already" everyone yelled except for Henry and the other teenage girls who smiled knowingly. "It's Henry" she said while holding out her hand for him to take. He walked up to her and gladly took it before turning to face everyone. "It's true. Jessie's my zing" he said while looking into her eyes. "Aw" everyone cooed. "Oh, get lives" Jessie and Henry said at the same time. "AW!" everyone cooed even louder than before.

They responded by merely walking away, hand in hand. They just talked about each other and their past and whatnot in her hotel room for nearly the whole day. Then while Henry was laughing at a joke Jessie had just told him he looked at her. Like really looked at her. He had never really realized how beautiful she was until now. That was when she realized he had stopped laughing and was looking at he strangely. "What?" she asked, laughing nervously and moving some hair out of her eyes.

He leaned forward and trapped her mouth in a sweet kiss. She moved forwards and kissed him back, looping her arms around his neck to bring him closer. In return he hooked his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss. They would've stayed like that forever if all the teenage monsters hadn't walked in on them. "Hey guys, you wanna-" Wilbur started, but never finished. They all stopped and stared at the new couple from the doorway before very awkwardly walking away. After they shut the door they burst out laughing at what they had just seen. Jessie and Henry waited until they heard the laughter leave the hallway before turning back to each other. They blushed before looking at each other and laughing at the scene. "Is this really happening" Jessie asked before placing her arms back around his neck. "Yeah it is" he answered placing his hands on her hips before leaning down to kiss her again.


	5. Say It

Say It

Wally, Wilf, Devon, and Charlie were in the hotel lobby laughing about their latest mischief. Wally had put some blue hair dye in Emina's shampoo. "Oh, man. I can't believe you did that without getting caught" Devon said, wiping a tear from her eye. "Oh he's gonna get caught alright. Wilbur is gonna be really mad when he finds out about it" Wilf said. "yeah dude he's going to kick to kick your ass" Charlie said. "Relax guys. I'm pretty sure I'll live. Besides I'm not afraid of Wilbur." Wally assured them confidently. They all looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Yeah right, man. He's so going to kill you." Charlie snickered. "Nice knowing you buddy." Devon teased. "Dude, you are so scared of Wilbur. The last time he yelled at you, you cried." Wilf laughed, trying to calm himself down. Right when Wally opened his mouth to protest he heard Wilbur's voice coming around the hallway. "Wally you are so dead" he boomed , causing Wally to jump and Devon, Charlie, and Wilf to laugh even more. Then Wilbur entered the lobby followed by an unhappy Jenna who was holding a very upset Emina with now blue hair. Wally looked up in fear at his oldest brother and gulped before taking off out of the room. "somebody help me. My brother is trying to kill me!" he screamed. Wilbur gave an annoyed sigh before he ran after him. It only took about 20 seconds for Wilbur to catch Wally. They could hear his protests down the hall. "Hey, put me down. I'll tell mom and dad. Leave me alone." he said his voice trembling in fear and getting louder as he came closer. They saw Wilbur walk back over to them holding Wally by the back of his shirt. Then Wilbur walked over to the center of the lobby and everyone turned to him and Wally, knowing what was about to happen. "Say it." Wilbur commanded. Wally shook his head violently. "I don't wanna" he said, fear evident in his voice. "Hmm, does this look sharp top you," Wilbur said holding up one claw, "I wonder how deep it can cut" he said wickedly. Wally gulped and looked at everyone. "Excuse me everybody, I have a um, special announcement to make." he said, looking extremely embarrassed. Devon, Charlie, and Jenna looked confused so Wilf filled them in. "When Wilbur doesn't eel like kicking Wally's ass he makes him give this embarrassing speech in front of a bunch of people. "Oh…" they all said. They turned back to Wally. "Wilbur's smart, I'm dumb, he's big, I'm little, he's cool, I'm not, and he's the greatest brother in the whole world and I'm lucky he doesn't kick my ass because…because…" he trailed off and smiled sheepishly at Wilbur, hoping he'd forget the rest of what he had to say. "Oh no you don't. You know the rest" Wilbur said, shaking his head. "Because… I fight like a leprechaun" Wally said, covering his face with his hands. Everyone roared in laughter. :There we go. That wasn't so bad now was it?" Wilbur teased before letting him down. "But seriously next time you do something like that I won't go so easy on you." Wilbur said. He turned and walked towards Emina and Jenna and walked away with them, but not before turning to give Wally a death glare. Wally walked back over to his friends sheepishly. They all laughed at him causing him to flush a shade of red. "Shut up!" he said.


End file.
